demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan
Logan 'at first was shown to be a good friend of Ean Swift's. He is currently better known as the Greek Demigod son of Ares, the Greek god of War. After helping Ean realize who he truly was, and helping at first protect Ean, Logan became the one person that Ean could trust in both his world. Biography Teen Life Logan's birthday is unknown. But he was born to a lovely woman and the Greek god Ares. He eventually found out about the world of the gods when he was twelve, like normal teenaged demigods. He started out having to fight against weak monsters, and recently seems to have grown weaker due to the recent monsters attacking in either a group or with newfound strength. Ean Swift Stories Logan was first introduced at school, alongside Crystal and Jose who were both mortal friends of his and Ean. They were shown to know each other ever since middle school and were very close in their clique. Eventually during their time in middle school, both Logan and Ean participated in their middle school basketball team. After their step up to highschool, they both continued to play basketball alongside Chris, who was recently dropped after his sophmore year. Logan is shown to have a passion to live up to the expictations that most people have for the children of Ares. In Ean Swift: The Chains of Ouranos, he is shown to be annoyed and agrivated that he can't beat his enemies and becomes useless. Although in the same story he is shown to have a laten ability. Personality Logan seems to have a very calm and interesting personality. He isn't above giving his enemies the credit they seek. But he can become very rough and harsh. He is one to keep his emotions intact and he also was said to be very distant and mopy whenever something sad happened. He also spent a couple of days sad when Lesette dumped him. Logan is very strong and confident and he often can underestmate his enemies which leads to his down fall. Logan also is very calm about his life as a demigod. Its unknown why monsters don't attack him very commonly, but this could be because he is nver worrying about situations like that. Fatal Flaws and Fears. From what is seen, he seems to underestimate his enemies. Its unknown of he has any other flaws or fears, due to the fact that we have just been introduced to his character in Ean Swift: A New World. Appearance Logan is described to have black hair and brown eyes. He is often described with his ability to fight, which means he is athletically fit. He is tall and lean, but still remains slim. He also seems to have attracted a child of Athena, Lesette. Its assumed that with his training he could still gain even more physical prowess. Relationships Friends Logan is noted to have many friends outside of his demigod life. He is known to be friends with many teenagers at his school, be very popular due to his status on his school basketball team, and very calm about things. He is currently in the clique that includes, Chirs, Jose, Crystal and Ean. Ean Swift The both of them were friends ever since they were in middle school. Ean and Logan were very close and loved to play basketball together. They eventually joined the basketball team and continued over to be good friends. Logan new about Ean being special due to his unique way of being around every type of sport. At first he thought that he was a son of Nike, due to his unique ability to help win. But eventually he started to realize that Ean was appart of his own prophecy, that he was a son of Hermes. Logan also took Ean to Camp Half-Blood. Even after Logan feels bad about his abilities Ean can still show that he doesn't seem to think of him as a weaker person or unimportant. Lesette They are shown to be socially awkward around each other. Or at least Logan is. It is retaled that Logan went out with her and they ended off, with Lesette dumping him. Over the course of one year, Logan has grown to get over it, although he still has to see her at camp and at camp war councils. The both of them seem to reform their friendship after Ean arrives at camp. She seems to still have some feelings for him, although its unknown if its romantically or like a friend. Taylor Both Logan and Taylor are shown to be very calm around each other. Logan was capable of telling Ean somethings about the children of Hermes, and Taylor seems to be very proud of Hermes. The both of them are mutually on good terms and have remained so. Unnamed child of Hecate Logan mentioned that he did get a protal linked to his locker from Camp Half-Blood. He never mentioend the name of the child of Hecate that did this. It can be assumed that it could be a demigod on the war council, but was never verified. Logan also seems very convenient about this portal since he uses it very often. Gods Ares From what we've seen, he wants to show his father that he is capable of fighting. Although it might be as though, Ares does care deeply for him, reguardless of this, due to his recent growth and the blessing of Ares. He seems to like fighting and also seems to be very brutal-like when he is under the blessing. He doesn't seem to care about friends or foe, which refers to Ares not even caring about starting a war against his own family. Ares so far has never been mentioned to have any contact with him. Its unknown if they have had any whatsoever. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod son of Ares, Logan is shown to have knowledge about battle and swordsmenship. *'ADHD: 'Being a Greek demigod, he has natural battle reflexes that help him stay alive in combat. *'Dyslexia: '''He is capable of reading Divine languages with the use of this. This helps him read Ancient Greek and perseive specific symbols not native to the english language. 'Demigod Abilities *'Swordsmenship: 'Being a son of Ares, his swordsmenship skills are very powerful. He is capable of disarming his enemies very quickly and also knows pretty much ever kind of weapon and how to use it effectively. His power in his attacks are also very effect during practice and even in the field. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Being a son of Ares, his physical power is very powerful. He is even capable of rivaling cattle and supernatural characters of myth. He hasn't acknowledged this latent ability. It's unknown how he can use this to his advantage, but he would eventually learn more about it. *'Blessing of Ares: 'Although this was shown in the most recent story ''Ean Swift: The Chains of Ouranos, he is said to be very powerful while under the effects of the blessing. He becomes untamed and doesn't even consider his allies. He would destroy anything and anyone who is in his path. He becomes a true berserker. His strength becomes enhanced and even his speed seems to be more like a child of Hermes's. His defensive skills aren't shown although he might still be more actively defensive and offensive. Trivia *Logan means Hollow. *He seems to have excessive confidence in his abilities which cause him to underestimate his enemies. *Logan surprisingly doesn't get attacked by monsters a lot, although he was claimed when he was twelve. indicating that he has had enough time to develop a pundgent odor that monster could easily track. *Logan and Ean have been friends even since Middle school, indicating that Logan probably had knowledge of him being a demigod for quite sometime. *His last name is unknown, for the moment. *Logan is a rare demigod that has made friends with more than one mortal. The only other ones noted to do this, is Lesette and Ean. This could be because of Lesette being wise, and Ean being very calm and friendly. *Logan went out with Lesette, their breakup was a challenge on Logan, since he had to see her for the rest of that summer. See also *Ean Swift: Character Page *Ean Swift: A New World *Ean Swift: The Chains of Ouranos Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Ares Category:Greek Demigods